Blood Shippuden
by Diva-Akatsuki
Summary: este fic relata la historia de una union muy particular...Blood Plus y Naruto Shippuden naruhina sasusaku sayajuu...1er fic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Blood Shippuden:**_

¿Qué pasaría si cruzáramos Blood+ y Naruto? Averigualo aquí…

Capitulo 1: Introducción

Era una oscura y templada noche en la afueras de nuestra aldea favorita, Kono ha. En una lejana torre estaban reunidos los dos sannin frente a un enorme capullo blanco dentro de un abierto ataúd.

-Ya han pasado 15 años desde aquel día… ¿no debería despertar ya Tsunade?-

-Si lo se Jiraiya, solo podemos esperar como el Tercero pidió ¡Shizune trae el estetoscopio!- dice impacientemente.

-Hai Tsunade-sama-dice la morocha acercándoselo. La rubia se lo coloca y pidiendo silencio se acerca hasta aquel capullo.

-Apenas puedo escuchar sus latidos…-susurra mirando al peliblanco- amigo mío y llego Él?-.

- No aun no… ¡Tsunade el capullo!-.

-Shizune rápido trae la reserva de sangre- la pelinegra corre con aquel jugo rojo hasta que una luz cegadora habre aquel cúmulo blanco dejando ver en el suelo a una hermosa chica de 16 años desnuda, con un largo cabello negro y unos bellísimos ojos cafés- Saya…-susurra la Quinta agachándose para extenderle aquel néctar rojo el cual bebe con desesperación. Jiraiya se le acerca sonriente.

-Hime…buenas noches!- dice con ternura recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la morocha.

-Si ella despertó quiere decir que…-intenta explicar la Hokage.

-Su hermana también- termina el peliblanco.

-¿Crees que es hora que le digamos a Naruto la verdad?-.

-Si, Hime lo vera y…-suspira-ya es hora de que se sepa que Saya, reina de lo chiroptereans (se pronuncia quirópteros jeje) es madrina y comprometida de mi "nieto" Naruto…-.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Konichiwa! Bue este es mi primer fic…se me ocurrió una de esas aburrida mirando Blood+…dejen reviews!onegai!!!Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen T.T… esta es la intro y es corta el prox capitulo va a ser mas largo lo prometo…

Adiós! Nos vemos!!!


	2. El comienzo

Blood Shippuden:

Cap 2: El Comienzo…

Konichiwa! Como prometí este Cap va a ser mas largo...Jeje…nada mas que decir excepto **los personajes de Naruto y Blood+ no me pertenecen **por mala suerte…q #¼½#..Jeje perdón me desvié…ahora a leer!!

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Era una hermosa mañana en Konoha, pero no era cualquier día, era el cumpleaños N· 16 de cierto rubio adolescente (no hace falta decir quien no?).

Este perezosamente se levanta y sale al balcón aún con su gracioso gorro para dormir. Mira a la montaña de los hokages pensando "algún día yo estaré allí dattebayo…!" pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al fijar la vista en cierta peliazul de ojos color blanco(o gris ) caminando con una gran caja en manos .

-Nee, Hinata-chan, Konichiwa- saluda efusivamente.

La peliazul se da vuelta y saluda sin mirarlo levemente sonrojada- Ko-Konichiwa Na-naruto-kun, fe-feliz cum-cumplea-años – pero al mirarlo se pone mas que roja a punto de desmayarse. El rubio aún sin darse cuenta (que tontii) le agradece.

-Arigatou Hinata-chan, nee Hinata ¿quieres venir a desayunar conmi...-pero este no termina puesto que ve que la ojiblanco (u ojigris) desapareció, extrañado ingresa a su casa para prepararse para aquel día. Pero en un callejón había un roja Hinata con respiración agitada pensando "¡Naruto-kun estaba en ro-ropa in-interi-rior!"

En la oficina de la Hokage…

-Hoy es su cumpleaños y sus amigos van a hacerle una fiesta a la cual iremos ¿no Tsunade?-.

-Hai Jiraiya…Shizune ¿ella cómo esta?

-Se acaba de despertar…-contesta la pelinegra saliendo de una habitación.

-Hmp, menos mal- este para al ver salir a aquella morocha- Saya, buenos dias…-.

-Tsunade, Konichiwa, siento la presencia de chiroptereans, pero no llegaran hasta la noche y…-esta se detiene al sentir ruidos provenientes de su estómago-.

-¡Hahahaha! Y tú tienes hambre Hime, vamos a desayunar pero primero cambiate- dice pasándole una musculosa blanca junto a una camisa negra en combinación con una pollera por las rodillas del mismo color y las típicas cotas por debajo de las rodillas negras-ve, yo te espero- luego de alrededor de 20 minutos sale la joven ya cambiada.

-¿qué pasó con mi Katana?-.

-Nos tomamos la libertad de comprarte una junto a Tsunade…-.

-Arigatou- dice abrazando a los dos mientras sujeta su nuevo "juguete" a la cintura- vamos ero-sennin dejemos trabajar a la "Hokage"-.

-Jaja…-dice con el ceño levemente fruncido, viendo como los dos salen por la ventana- parece que fuera contagioso el no usar la puerta-susurra. Pero no pasan ni 5 minutos de tranquilidad que entra cierto rubio chillón.

-¡Oba-chan!-.

-Naruto-dice mirándolo-feliz cumpleaños-dice sonriéndole- ¿ya decidiste que regalo quieres?-.

-¡Si! QUIERO SER HO-pero es interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza de cierta pelirosa-Sakura-chan eso duele-dice sobándose el golpe.

-Cállate…feliz cumple Naruto-kun-dice abrazándolo.

-Feliz cumpleaños naruto-kun-menciona cierto pelinegro (no hace falta mencionar que NO es un uchiha no?)

-Arigatou Sai-dice abrazándolo- ¡ya quiero que sea la noche!-.

-Y pasara rápido-interrumpe la Quinta-porque les asigné una misión-.

-¡Pero es mi cumpleaños Oba-chan!-(no hace falta decir quien fue…)

-¡Por eso!, ese es mi regalo-dice sonriente.

A los 3 presentes les sale una gota en la nuca, aceptando la misión. Mientras re Ichiraku miran dos peliblancos a cierta ojicafé comer su sexto plato de ramen.

-Otro más, onegai-dice mirándolos.

-Por más que pase el tiempo, jamás cambiaras tu glotonería ¿no Saya-sensei?-.

-Nop, y no me digas sensei me hace sentir vieja…a diferencia de ti no cambiaré "Tenshi"...ups quiero decir Kakashi-kun-.

Kakashi suspira viendo como Jiraiya ríe y revuelve los extensos cabellos de su ex-sensei- dijístes que habías sentido la presencia de chiroptereans ¿no?-.

-Hai pero no llegarán hasta la noche, no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo Tenshi…-dice con tono decidido.

Eran las 22hs y todos estaban festejando en la terraza el cumpleaños de nuestro rubio favorito, pero se detiene al escuchar un bramido bastante peculiar junto a un temblor, al instante todos se van a refugiar en el edificio pero el ojiazul cae con su pie atrapado en una mesa, tratando de zafarse lo sorprende atrás suyo una horrible bestia. Estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza con su enorme garra pero el monstruo es cortado a la mitad bañando al rubio en sangre mientras mira como las partes del demonio se convertían en piedra.

-¿Q-qué pa-pasó?-.

-Minato-kun yo te protegeré, no te preocupes-dice una sombra de largos cabellos y ojos bordó.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Bue aquí esta el Cap 2!! Bastante larguito…Jeje….acá muy poco se entiende que pasa pero a medida que lo caps avancen se va a entender q fuck pasa….

Bue no vemos dejen reviews!!!

Sayoooo!!


End file.
